


what if... slytherin house said no.

by bvckytony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckytony/pseuds/bvckytony
Summary: and one lone Slytherin stepped forward and dared to say “no, you don’t get to do that.”





	1. Chapter 1

And so it went, Professor Mcgonagall telling everyone in the great hall that the whole of Slytherin house are to be locked in the dungeons. No exceptions. No if, but’s or maybe’s. The Slytherin house as a whole must surely be evil, from the seventh years to the first. From the ones who know more illegal spells than Mcgonagall could think up to the ones who only learnt to float a feather this year.

So this is where it changes. Slytherin house will accept this no longer. Professor Mcgonagall says that Slytherin house is to be locked in the dungeons and one lone Slytherin steps forward and dares to say “no, you don’t get to do that to us. You don’t get to stand there and condemn us. You don’t get to call a whole house evil because you think you know us better than we do. Maybe you are right, and some of us have joined, or some of us have parents, aunts, uncles, possibly even siblings, standing with you-know-who even now, but you don’t to make that assumption. How dare you say we are to be locked up. We who stood in this hall at eleven, excited and ready to be sorted, only to be boo’d at for being ambitious. And if you think the next seven years are any better, then you are not only blind, but stupid. So no, you don’t get to do this to us. We will do what we’ve always had to do— look after ourselves.”

With that spoken, as though preplanned (and maybe it was, maybe the slytherin’s have always been waiting for this moment, the moment hogwarts gave up on them) the sixth years, grabbed hands with the first years and walked out. The fifth, fourth, third and second years grabbed their nearest partners and followed with the seventh years being the last to leave, always ready for an attack from behind.

In the dungeons, amongst the green of their house, a choice is made. Those who want to fight for Hogwarts, stand by the ones who may refuse to see them as anything more than a Slytherin, can. Those who want to stay with the younger years, to guard them in case someone decides to do something about those to young to fight back, they are welcome. Those who want stand beside their family outside these very halls, stand behind the man claiming to be the best of House Slytherin, they too can. Words are spoken, first softy, then loudly. Slytherin house while cunning and ambitious, will look after their own. Hogwarts may no longer welcome them, but their family has always been in this very common room. So while some leave to join family, others shepherd the younger years in dorm rooms furthest from the entrance, while those who can and are willing stand ready to keep them safe.

“Or perhaps in Slytherin, you’ll make your real friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Old Pottermore welcome message:

“Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.  
Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we’re all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we’ve produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we’re not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin.

We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case.

But we’re not bad people. We’re like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we’re concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren’t destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them.

A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night."


End file.
